The Adventure
by TheOriginalM
Summary: Gohan, Goten, and Trunks come to the SM universe.
1. They Fall

Gohan And Goten's Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sue me, you get nothing. If you flame me, I have two words: screw you.  
  
Authors note: Hello, this is my first attempt at a DBZ/SM story. If you like it, review. I don't care if you write me one word or give me a novel. Read and Review.  
Oh yeah, in this story, Gohan never met Videl and Serena (I'm going to use the American names for everyone) broke up with Darien.  
And now, the story.  
  
Gohan stepped out of the Son House. He sighed as he looked into the sky. He missed his father a lot, and it hurt him just to think about it. He remembered Cell getting bigger and bigger, and then his father teleporting them away, and that was it, the last time he saw his father.  
He sat under a tree and sat in deep thought for a long time. Finally, he stood up, smiling. He would go back in time and visit his father. But how would he get there?   
"Bye mom! I'm going over to Trunks' house!" Goten yelled.  
Gohan suddenly had it. Bulma could help him!   
"I'm going with Goten mom." Gohan yelled.  
Goten looked confused.  
"Why do you want to come Gohan?" Goten asked, cocking his head to one side.  
"You want to know?" Gohan asked. He leaned in real close and whispered to Goten, "We're going to go and see father."  
"Really?!" Goten yelled.  
Gohan clasped a hand over Goten's mouth.  
"Yeah, but don't tell mom."  
"Oh, ok!"  
Both of the brothers flew towards the Breifs' residence. When they landed, Bulma ran out and gave them both a big hug.  
"My, you both are getting so big. And so handsome too!" She said, wearing a large smile.  
Both of them blushed.  
"So what brings you two here?" Bulma asked.  
Gohan filled her in on what he wanted to do.  
"Yes, I think I have what you're looking for." Bulma stated casually. "Follow me."  
Gohan followed Bulma down a large hall when Mirai Trunks stepped out of a door.  
"Hey mom, Gohan, Goten, what are you all doing?" Mirai Trunks said.  
"Hey Trunks, we're going into the past, want to come?" Gohan asked.  
"Sure." Mirai Trunks said. (Since Chibi Trunks isn't going to be in this story, Mirai Trunks will be known as just Trunks.)  
"Hey, where's Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Vegeta took him on a training trip to the mountains." Bulma stated calmly. "I made him."   
"Oh." Gohan said.  
All four people stepped into Bulma's laboratory.  
"Ok, well, all you have to do is step into that capsule, and then you..." Bulma went on for hours talking about what they had to do.  
"Alright then, I guess you're all set. So just step in there and do what I told you to do!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
Gohan jotted awake and yawned.   
"Ok then, we're off." Gohan said sleepily.  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stepped into the pod, which was huge. ON the outside, it was small, but on the inside, it was really, really big!  
"OK, so, we just press these buttons, and turn these thingies over here, and um...." Gohan cocked his head to one side. "Um...."  
"Wow, look at this button Gohan!" Goten squealed, as he pressed a button that made the console say:  
"PAST, TOKYO, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. YEAR: 1999."   
The computer turned on and the pod started to shake.   
"Trunks, how do we stop it?" Gohan yelled.  
"I don't know, it's an obsolete model and-" Trunks was cut off as all three boys were slammed into the back of the pod as it lifted off.  
Gohan hit his head and passed out, Goten slammed into a couch which hit him on the head and then covered him, which left him knocked out, and Trunks hit his back on a chair and tumbled over it and across the floor.  
Sometime later, Gohan woke up. The pod was burning and it was broken, Goten was knocked out underneith a tree, and Trunks was lying on his back near the pod.  
Gohan stood up slowly, and just managed to dodge a ball of fire from Sailor Mars.  
"What the hell?" Gohan looked where the blast came from and saw five girls in mini-skirts standing there.  
Gohan took one look and burst out laughing. He stopped laughing when a blast of lightning hit him in the chest and blew him back into a tree.  
"Oops..."Lita said. "I don't think those were demons..."  
  
Read and Review.   
Peace.  
~M  



	2. Mina And Goten? ... Whoo! Whoo!

Disclaimer: I own NOthing! Nothing, you hear me? Nothing! Don't sue me, cause if you do, you'll get nothing.  
(A/N: I know the pairing. It shall be: Trunks and Lita, Goten and Mina, and Gohan and...Amy. Yes, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH *cough cough* *wheeze* (takes out an inhaler) *Deep Breath* HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
You all are very good people. ( Starts clapping) I got five reviews.   
Five Reviews=One Chapter.   
Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you their ages.  
Gohan=19  
Trunks=18  
Goten=15 (Don't yell at me, I had to do it.)  
Amy=18  
Lita=19  
Mina=16  
Rei=18  
Serena=18  
Adults=I dont know.   
  
Oh yeah, could someone tell me everyone's last names?  
And another thing, Goten is my favorite character, so he'll be in the story a lot.  
Anyway, on with the story.   
  
Goten opened one eye a crack. His head hurt and he couldn't feel his leg or arm. He saw five girls in miniskirts standing right next to him.  
"We've made a horrible mistake you guys!" The one with blond pigtails yelled.  
"Yeah, we beat up these really cute guys." The one with long blond hair said. She pointed to Goten, " Especially this one."  
Goten smiled a little.   
"What are we going to do with them?" The one with blue hair asked.  
"How about if we take them to my house? We have some extra rooms, we can all have a sleepover!" The pigtailed girl squealed.  
"Serena..." The brown-red haired girl said angrily.   
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" The girl with the green mini skirt said happily, "hopefully they'll wake up by then."  
Goten was about to say something, but he felt very weak at that moment and felt sleep overtake him. When Goten woke up, he felt thirsty.  
He also felt weak. He looked down at himself. His shirt was off, he had bandages all over his chest, his arm was wrapped up, his ankle was wrapped up, and he had a bandage on his forehead.  
He stood up and looked around. He was in a large room with three beds. Gohan slept in one with similar bandages and cloth wraps over his body, and Trunks was in the other bed with his arm in a sling and his head wrapped up.  
Goten stepped out of the room and into the hall.  
"Kitchen, where's the kitchen?" He mumbled sleepily.  
He walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He got out a glass and filled it with water from the faucet. He sat at the table and drank the glass in one gulp.  
He looked over at the fridge and his stomach growled.  
"Well," He started happily, "since I'm here, I might as well take some food. Just a little snack to tide me over."  
A few minutes later and the whole fridge was empty.  
"Oops, *burp*. I'm still hungry though..."  
He looked at the freezer.   
A few minutes later and that was empty too.  
He looked at the empty box of frozen pizza.  
"Instant pizza. It was alright, but it was a little too hard and too cold."  
Mina woke up, drenched in sweat. She looked at the alarm clock by Serena's desk, it read 3:30am.  
Mina sighed. Her dream kept haunting her. It was the time her boyfriend dumped her in front of his friends.  
*DREAM*  
Mina was holding hands with her boyfriend Todd down the hall.  
She was very happy, but Todd was not.  
"Todd, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing babe." He smiled evilly. "Nothing at all." He chuckled a bit.  
Todd led her to a deserted classroom. Todd's friends were all there.   
"What's going on Todd?" Mina asked.  
"Mina," He sighed, "It's time I told you the truth. I've been using you. In fact, I don't even want to see you anymore. You're ugly, and stupid, and a bitch. How anyone could love you is beyond me."  
He grabbed her by the arm and threw her down.   
"Fuck you. Don't ever talk to me again." He said.  
They all walked out, all of them stepping on her on the way out.  
Todd looked back once, and they all laughed.  
"Todd..."Mina said teary-eyed,"no..." She broke down in tears.  
*END DREAM*  
  
Mina was about to cry. Maybe a drink of water would help her.  
She was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard a voice...  
"Maybe there's some more food in the cabinets?"   
"A burgalar!" She whispered.  
She picked up an umbrella from the wall and held it like a bat, she ran into the kitchen and swung the unbrella against the intruder's head.  
  
Goten was about to open the cabinet when an unbrella came at him. He didn't have time to react, and the umbrella smashed against his head.  
He stood there, it didn't really hurt. Mina sweatdropped. It was the boy from earlier.   
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! You're the boy we found earlier! I'm so so soooo sorry!" Mina said. She noticed that he was taller than her.  
"It's okay."   
"So, um...who are you?"  
"I'm Goten, who are you?"  
"My name is Mina."  
"So..."  
"Yeah, so..."  
Mina and Goten got to talking about everything, where they lived and everything like that. Finally, they got to dating, which made Mina cry.  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked. He put his arm around her, and she cried into his shoulder.   
"It's my ex-boyfriend. He humiliated me in front of his friends and then stepped on me." She sniffled. "I can't forget him."  
Goten wiped a tear from her face.  
"Don't mess up a pretty face like yours with tears." He said.  
Mina looked up at him.   
Goten smirked.  
Mina wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They leaned in closer, until they were engaged in a kiss. It was tender at first but then got more passionate. Their toungue intertwined, exploring each other's mouths.  
"Mina, are you in there?" A voice asked.  
Goten and Mina snapped their heads up and looked over at the doorway, it was...  
...the cliffhanger  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Give me five reviews and you find out who it is.   
Also, tell me everyone's last names. Tell me Serena's last name please.  
Until then  
Peace  
~M  
  



	3. The Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N Alright kiddies, you've all been very good boys and girls. I've decided to keep going. Thanks to all who gave me the last names.  
I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but I will not pair Gohan with Serena. I see way to many stories with them being paired. I will though, since so many people want to see it, have them share a love scene together.  
Lita and Trunks will be paired together, final word.  
  
And now, on with the story.  
The Adventure, Part 3.  
  
"Mina, are you in there?" A voice said.   
Serena stepped into the kitchen and saw Goten and Mina kissing.  
"Um...guys, what are you doing?" Serena asked sweetly.  
Both Goten and Mina sweatdropped, and both were blushing.  
"Um...nothing, nothing." Goten said letting go of Mina, who turned around to face Serena.  
"Yeah, we weren't kissing or anything." mina said.  
Serena started to smile.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you were KISSING! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Serena yelled.  
Mina dragged Serena into the hallway. Sounds of crashing and banging could be heard.  
Goten had a very large sweatdrop on the back of his head.  
Serena ran upstairs, with Mina holding a mallet chasing her.  
"Goten walked out of the hallway and looked up the stairs. A very large bash could be heard, like someone hitting someone else on the head with a very large mallet.  
Mina walked back into the kitchen.   
"Where were we?" SHe asked.  
"I'm glad you asked." He said, sweeping her off her feet and giving her another kiss.  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
Mr. Tuskino stepped into the kitchen. He was hungry.  
He opened up the fridge.   
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OUR FOOOOD!" He yelled.  
Goten and everyone else in the house ran into the kitchen. Gohan and Trunks were still sleeping.  
"Our food has been stolen in the refridgerator and the freezer!" He yelled.  
"Oh, about that..."Goten said.   
"What about what?" Mr. Tuskino said.  
"Um...I don't know how to break this to you, but I kinda, sorta," Goten mumbled very softly the rest.  
"What was that?" Mr. Tuskino asked.  
"I ate the food." goten said just above a whisper.  
"You WHAT!?!"  
Gohan walked into the room. He was only wearing pants. He walked over to the cabinet and got out some coffee. He got out a mug and waited for the coffee to brew. Everyone sweatdropped. He drank the whole thing in one gulp.  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Goten counted.  
Gohan's eyes opened real wide and he looked around.  
"Where are we? What? Who? When? Huh?" He looked around.  
"Gohan." Goten said.  
"What?"  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."  
  
So, everyone introduced themselves. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were staying with the Tuskino's.  
A few days later...actually, Monday, and everyone was around the table.  
"So boys, why don't I enroll you in Serena's school?" Mr. Tuskino said.  
"Um..."  
"Er..."  
"Well..."  
"Why not?" Gohan finally said.  
So, it came to be that Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were in Serena's school.  
All three boys stepped into the school and were immediatly surrounded by millions of girls.  
Goten stood behing Mina and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Sorry, I'm taken." He said.  
"Do you mind?" He whispered into her ear.  
"No, actually, I like it..."she whispered back.  
  
So What'll happen next? I dunno. Give me reviews. Reviews are brain food. If you give me more reviews, you get more chapters. Also, read my other story. Review that too. 


	4. The First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
(A/N: Thanks for giving me reviews. I like them. They help me write more chapters. If you give me 5 more reviews, I'll give you another chapter. Anyway, this story will have some romance in it...  
  
The Adventure Part 4: The First Day  
  
"Actually, I like it..." Mina whispered back.  
Goten smirked. They both walked into the principal's office.  
Gohan and Trunks were still being flocked by a group of girls, all of them asking Gohan and Trunks for dates.  
"Um...we have to go!" Gohan yelled as both of them ran into the principal's office, followed by Mr. Tuskino and Serena.  
Gohan looked at Goten.  
"I'm glad you made it in safely..."He mumbled.  
"I'm glad I made it in safely too big brother!" Goten said.  
"I'm going to hurt you one day." Gohan said.  
Goten smirked and flickered into Super saiyjin for a second.  
"Want to try me?" Goten said.  
Gohan flickered into super saiyjin for a second too.  
"Sure."  
Both of them glared at each other.   
Trunks stepped in between them and cleared his throat.  
"Sorry..."Gohan said.  
"Yeah. Sorry." Goten said.  
Goten, Gohan, and Trunks got their schedules.  
Trunks had 3 classes with Lita, 1 with Goten and and Gohan, 2 with Amy, and one with Goten.  
Goten had 1 class with Trunks, 2 classes with Gohan, 1 class with Gohan and Trunks, and 3 classes with Mina and Serena.  
Gohan had 1 class with no one from the group, 1 with Goten and Trunks, 2 classes with Goten, 2 with Serena, and 1 with Amy.  
  
Gohan stepped into gym. THis was the only class that he had with no one from the group.   
"Alright class," The gruff male gym teacher said, "this is Son Gohan. Alright, today we'll go to the weight room."  
When he was in the weight room, Gohan looked around. He saw a bench press.  
"Hm...."He said to himself.  
"Whsatsa matter puny dude?" A jock bigger than Gohan asked.  
"This bench press. Not enough weight."  
"Not enough weight? Hey guys, the puny guy says there's not enough weight!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"I'm serious!" Gohan said. "Look."  
He lifted 300 pounds with one hand.  
Everyone just stared at him.   
"See?" Gohan said.  
He threw the 300 pound barbell to the jock, who tried to grab it but it landed on his foot.  
"OW!" he screamed, running out of the room.  
Gohan smirked a little.  
"Hey, you just hurt our friend!" A jock said.  
He took a swing at Gohan. Gohan grabbed his hand and kneed him in the stomach.  
The jock keeled over in pain.  
"Sorry..."Gohan said.  
Everyone just stared.  
  
Goten walked into the chemistry lab with Mina and Serena.  
"Cool, look at all the cool liquid stuff." Goten said.  
He picked up a vile with blue liquid in it and mixed it with a vile of green liquid.  
"Um...Goten, I don't think you should do that..."Mina said, looking behind Goten.  
"What's the harm?" He said.   
A loud female voice cleared her throat very loud.  
"HUH?!?" Goten said. He looked behind him. A woman stood there in a lab coat.  
"I'll take that!" She said, swiping the vile.   
The vile started to bubble.  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" Goten yelled, swiping the vile back. He tried to throw it out the window, but there was an explosion before he could do it.  
When the dust settled, Goten stood in the middle of the room, with his shirt blown off, but more importantly, he was super saiyjin, so his muscles were, well, really big.  
"Um...Goten? Why is your hair gold? And um...why are your eyes green?" Mina squeaked.  
"AND WHY ARE YOU SUCH A HUNK!!!" Serena said with hearts in her eyes.  
Mina hit Serena with a large mallet.  
"HE'S MINE!" She yelled.  
Goten looked at himself.  
"Uh-oh....Um...Um...I have to find Gohan!!" Goten yelled, blasting out of the room.  
Everyone just stared.  
"Um...Mina, is that...YOUR boyfriend?"  
  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
End Chapter.  
Five reviews and you get another.  
Until then.  
Peace  
~M 


	5. Oops!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N: Alright, since I got another five reviews I'll keep continuing. Send more reviews.)  
  
The Adventure Part 5: Oops!  
  
Goten blasted down the hallway.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOHAN??????????????" Goten yelled.  
  
Let's go back 5 minutes, shall we? To see how Trunks is doing.  
  
Trunks stepped into Home Ec.  
"I despise this stupid show of crafts." He mumbled.  
Two boys were around Lita.  
"Hey baby, you want a good time? Come on and we'll find a deserted classroom. Whad'ya say?" The first punk said.  
"Yeah, come on!" The second one said.  
"Leave me alone." Lita said calmly.  
"Hm...I'm thinking of a word..." The first punk said.  
"No." The second one finished.  
"Leave her alone." Trunks said.  
Both of the punks looked back.  
"What are you going to do about it ya little shit?"  
Trunks didn't say anything. He just stood there.  
"When I ask you a question, you answer me!"   
Trunks still said nothing.  
The punk pulled out a 5 inch knife from his pocket.  
"Whad'ya think of this? Now will you answer me dumb shit?"  
Trunks pulled the sword out from his back sword holder.   
(A/N: You know what I'm talking about. The one that he used to kill Frieza.)  
Both of the punks looked at each other.  
The first one lunged at him with the knife. Trunks made one slashing movement, and the knife was cut in half.  
Both of the punks looked at each other, then ran out of the room screaming.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOHAN???????????"Goten yelled.  
Trunks poked his head out of the classroom.  
Goten, in super saiyin mode, was blasting through the hallway.  
"GOTEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" Trunks yelled.  
"Trunks!" Goten flew to his friend. "I'm glad I found you. I can't get out of super saiyin!"  
"WhHaAtT?!?!?" Trunks yelled.  
"Yeah, there was an explosion, and then I saw a light, and some flowers, and a doggie, and a bear, and some gold stuff, and-"  
"Goten! Quiet!!" Trunks yelled.  
"Why?"  
"Look around you..."  
Goten looked around him, and saw a group of people were standing around Goten and Trunks.  
"Goten, just take a deep breath and concentrate on lowering your ki." Trunks said.  
"I've tried that! That's why I was looking for Gohan!"  
"Oh, well then, I have a solution. I have to knock you."  
"Huh? How do you do th-" Goten was stopped as Trunks hit him with a baseball bat.  
Goten flew down the hall and slammed into a locker. His hair flickered back to black.  
"Thanks Trunks!"  
"No probl-" Trunks was stopped as Goten punched him in the face, sending him sailing back into a door and straight through it into a classroom.  
Trunks slowly stood up.  
Goten walked in slowly.  
Trunks smirked.  
"Ok, ok, we're even now." Trunks said.  
Goten smirked.  
A loud explosion rang out. Everyone looked out the window. A demon was terrorizing the school!  
"Trunks, you go get Gohan, I'll take this monster!" Goten said.  
"Right!" Trunks blasted towards the gym.  
"C'mon Serena, we have to get the others!" Mina whispered. Goten heard it because of his sensitive Saiyin hearing.  
The both ran down the hall. Goten followed them. When they got outside, Goten saw Lita, Mina, Serena, Amy, and Rei.  
"Let's transform!" Serena yelled.  
Goten watched in amazement as they all became naked in front of him. He wasn't focusing on anyone else but Mina.  
(A/N: And if you look closely, you can see him drool :) [dodges ki blast thrown at him.] )  
All the girls stood there.  
"Um...girls, why are you dressed in miniskirts?" Goten asked.  
The sailor scouts looked at Goten.  
"Oh boy..." Mina said.  
"Yeah, " said Lita, "I guess we should tell you that..."  
  
"...we're high,"  
"...We love you."  
"...I'm naked."  
"...There's a cliffhanger."  
"...the author wants more reviews."  
"...we know how to do the samba."  
"...we're in a fanfiction story."  
"...there's a bug on your shoulder."  
"...Mina wants to have sex with you." "Hey!" Mina said.  
"...this isn't what it looks like."  
"...We're all high school students."  
"...We love to eat chocolate. Did I mention my aunt Flo is coming to visit?"  
  
Yes, there are many endings to this chapter. If you give me reviews, I'll give you another chapter. 


	6. Insanity And Romance Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N: Alright, if I don't write another chapter, it's because i'm too tired from playing lacrosse. If you give me more reviews, I'll have more energy.)  
  
Since so many of you want Gohan and Serena to be together, I will put some romance between them in this chapter. However, HOWEVER, there is one variable that keeps me from pairing them: Darien.  
Even though I hate him and I wish he could go to hell, Gohan and Serena will not, I repeat, will NOT become a couple. If, however, you want me to put more romance between them, that I can do.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
The Adventure Chapter 6: Insanity and Romance Don't Mix.  
  
"I guess we should tell you that we're sailor scouts." Lita said quietly.  
"Hey, could you transform again?" Goten asked.  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
"Um...no reason, it just kinda looked cool."  
(A/N: Yeah, it kinda looked cool watching them get naked! {Dodges kamekameha [yes he still says kame kame ha] from Goten} :D looks like I touched a soft spot?)  
"But we have more important matters," Goten said, looking toward the demon. "I guess I should be straight with you too. I'm a saiyin, and I can do extraordinary things."  
"Like what?" Serena asked. "Turning into a hunk?"  
"Um...yeah...something like that. Gohan and Trunks can do it too."  
"Gohan's mine!" Serena yelled.  
"No, you nitwit, he's mine!" Rei yelled.  
"Um...I'll take him..." Amy squeaked.  
Everyone looked over at her.  
"You actually like someone?" Serena said.  
"Well of course. I feel he might be 'the one.'" She said.  
"Fine, then I'll take Trunks!" Lita yelled happily.  
Goten turned ssj and blasted toward the monster. Gohan and Trunks were already there. The sailor scouts ran behind Goten.  
"What are you girls doing here?" Gohan yelled.  
"You know who we are?" Serena said.  
"Um...isn't it obvious? You're Serena, and you're Mina, and Rei, and Amy, and Lita. You're all wearing miniskirts, but you still have the same face." Trunks said.  
The monster took notice that they were talking and blasted everyone into the brick wall behind them.  
The monster was ugly. It was silver looking. It was big. Really big. It had spike all over it's back. The hands, or claws, curved ever-so-slightly, forming a type of blade. It had 4 eyes, one on each side of it's head. The monster's tail was blue and it had spikes on the end of it's tail.  
The thing had big muscles.  
"Goten," Trunks said smirking, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Um...no." Goten said frowning. But then he started to smile. "right behind you!"  
Trunks and Goten stood right next to each other. They took three steps away from each other.  
"FUUUUUUUU" they both said, and then they leaned over and touched each other's fingers.  
"SIOOOOOON!" They yelled, and then a bright flash of light occoured.  
What stood where Goten and Trunks once stood was a boy, no bigger than Goten, with gold hair down to the ground.  
(A/N: Insert dramatic music here.)  
Gotenks smirked.  
"Ready to die sucker?" He yelled, sticking his middle finger up.  
The monster just roared.  
Gotenks teleported behind the monster, but the monster was gone.  
Gotenks heard a roar behind him, and when he looked back he was pounded back a few hundred feet into the brick wall.  
"Goten! Goten!" Mina yelled into the crater that Gotenks left.  
She looked in and saw Gotenks was uncoincuiouss.  
"He's uncounciouss." She whispered.  
Gohan looked foward and growled.  
The sailor scouts ran foward.  
"Mercury aqua illusion!"  
"Mars Fire Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Wood Evolution!"  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
Every attack hit the monster. When the smoke cleared, it stood there, unharmed and unscathed.  
It used its tail to smash all of the Sailor Scouts back. They all left craters where they landed. Gohan ran up to the closest person. Serena.  
"Serena!" He yelled. "Are you okay?!"   
He picked her up in his arms.  
"Oh...Gohan, destroy him for me, destroy him for all of us..."She said.  
Gohan hugged her close. She gave him a kiss and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"Don't worry Serena." He said, "I'll destory it."  
He set her down slowly. Then he looked up at the monster.  
"I'll kill you." He said softly.  
Amy looked up slowly. Her muscles hurt. She saw Gohan, saw the light radiating off of him.  
"My...angel..." She said before passing out.  
Gohan let out a yell. The yell overcame every silence in the world.  
His hair started to grow. He turned Super Saiyin 3.   
"I will never forgive you. You die. NOW!!!!"  
Before the monster said anything, Gohan stood in front of him. The monster fell back. Gohan kicked it 100 yards into the air.   
Gohan flew up, but the monster grabbed him. The monster fell very fast, and at the last second threw Gohan on the ground.   
Gohan spit up blood. The monster stood over Gohan. It smiled and started to punch him in the stomach. He coughed up more blood.  
The monster grew sharper claws. It started to slash Gohan up. Then, it picked him up and slit his stomach open. Gohan yelled in pain.  
The monster started to put its hand into the cut. Gohan screamed louder. Finally, something snapped. He heard a voice in his head. Actually, three voices.  
The first one was Serena's. "Gohan, destroy him for me, destroy him for all of us..."  
The second one was Amy's. "My...Angel..."  
The third one was his father's. "Gohan, why are you giving up now."  
"I can't do it anymore father. The pain...it hurts too much." Gohan said back to his father.  
"So it didn't hurt when you faced Bojack? Or when you faced Cell? How about Freiza? Or Maybe Majin Buu?" Goku said.  
"Sorry...I've...failed...you..." Gohan said.  
"You're right. You've failed me." Goku said sadly. "You've failed me." His voice kept echoing.  
Then Gohan was alone. The darkness was starting to overtake him.  
"no" a tiny, insignificant voice said.  
"No." It got a little louder.  
"NO!" It was slightly yelling.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled, waking up.   
He kicked the monster in the face, who flew back.  
Gohan started to walk towards the monster. THe monster smiled and started to fly towards Gohan.  
Gohan stood there.  
It flew closer.  
Gohan stood there.  
Closer.  
Gohan just stood there.  
The monster was about to punch Gohan when Gohan punched the monster through the front of his face and out the back.  
He pulled his arm out.  
There was a hole where the monster's face should have been.  
Light poured out from the front of the monster's face, and the monster blew up.  
"That's my son." Goku said, "Never failed me once."  
Gohan looked around for his father, but he felt sleepy. He fell foward, flickering out of SSJ3. No one moved.   
The pool of blood around Gohan got bigger and bigger.  
No one moved.  
Gohan once again felt darkness overtake him.  
  
Sorry for this chapter being so short. Give me more reviews and I'll tell you what happens.  
Oh yeah, the next chapter will not have a happy ending unless you want it to be a good ending.  
Until then  
Peace  
~M 


	7. The Sidestory

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.  
(A/N: THIS IS A SIDESTORY. Right now I'm at a loss as to what should happen next. This chapter is set one week before the monster attacked the gang.  
It is a Trunks/ Lita story.  
Anyway,  
The Adventure: The Sidestory: Trunks And Lita  
Trunks stepped out of the Tsukino house. He decided that it would be a good day to train.   
Lita stepped out of the house she lived in. She decided today would be a good day to train.  
Trunks was looking for somewhere to train. He saw a small island in the distance. So, when no one was looking, he teleported over there.  
Lita was looking for somewhere to train. She saw a boat on the dock. She rented it, started the motor, andwent toward the island.  
Trunks looked at the island. It wasn't very big. He sighed and started to train.  
Lita got onto the island. It wasn't very big. She sighed and started to train.  
Trunks picked up a big rock and threw it into the air. Then, he made funny hand movements. He finished them and then put his hands out to his front.  
"BURNING ATTAAAAAAAAACK!!!" He yelled, shattering the rock into millions of pieces.  
Lita heard a large explosion, so she hid in the bushes and looked at Trunks training.  
"He did that?" she whispered.  
Trunks turned his head very quickly at Lita. He heard her, via his super saiyin hearing.  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" He asked very nervous.  
"Oh me? I was just training. I heard the explosion and I saw you. Tell me the truth Trunks. What are you?" She said.  
Trunks sighed and told her the whole story of how he was a saiyin and all the things that happened in the future.  
"Please don't tell anyone." He said.  
"I will on one condition..."she said slowly, giving a large smile.  
"What would that be...?"   
"You have to go on a date with me!" She squealed happily.  
"date?" Trunks said slowly.  
"Pick me up at seven, don't be late! Oh boy! I have to get ready!" She said running toward her boat.  
"date?"  
"Bye!" Lita yelled.  
"date??????"  
Trunks went home and told Goten and Gohan about what happened.  
Gohan smirked a little and Goten burst out laughing.   
"Oh that's rich! Here you are, going out with Lita, while Gohan is going out with Amy!"   
"Well, you're going out with Mina!" Gohan yelled.  
"So?" Goten said, "I'm not objecting to that."  
"Dang."  
"Well, I guess I better get ready?" Trunks said.  
"We'll help you get ready, by the time we're finished with you, you'll be a suave, debonair type person." Goten said.  
  
So what'll happen next? If you want me to continue, give me reviews saying you want me to continue. Otherwise, I'll just forget about this chapter. 


	8. Recovery And A Bet

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, damnit. I got more than enough reviews for another chapter. I'm just too f-ing lazy to do them.   
Oh yeah, that sidestory? I'm lazy. Not going to finish it unless I feel like it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my story. You all have been really great, even with that shortage thingy.  
So whithout any more inturuptions, I give you the next chapter.  
The Adventure: The Beginning of the End, or the End of the Beginning, or something like that.  
  
Gohan was slipping away from life. He could feel it.  
"Well, " he rasped, "at least...I have no....regrets."  
Goten crawled out of the wall. He gave a sensu to Trunks and himself, so Trunks would be okay. He looked over at Gohan.  
"shit!" he yelled teleporting right next to his elder brother.  
"You okay?" Gohan said in a hoarse voice.  
"Yeah, but take this." Goten said, putting a sensu in Gohan's mouth.  
Gohan felt life being put back into him, but his energy was gone. He passed out.  
Goten smirked a little.  
"Now, what should I do now?" He said.  
Just then, his conciense appeared on one shoulder and his evil conciense appeared on the other.  
"Grope Mina. Yes, 'tis the right thing to do..." Goten's Evil conciense said.  
"No. It is not right. Wait until she is awake. OOPS! I mean, uh...do what is right..." Said Goten's conciense.  
"Um...ok.. shit, I don't know." Goten said.  
Mina woke up.  
"Well, I guess that rules you out." Goten said, creating a small ki blast and making his evil conceinse explode.  
"ooh...why does my body hurt so much?" Mina groaned.  
Goten floated over to her and gave her a sensu.  
"What is this?" She asked.  
"Just eat it."  
"Okay."  
Mina ate it and felt her body healing.  
"Wow! This is great!" She said, jumping up and giving Goten a hug.  
(What she doesn't know is that there was a small slit that went through her shirt and bra)  
Goten looked up at the author and mouthed 'thank you'  
(It's okay, I feel your pain, or, well, your pleasure :) )  
The author dodged a few hundred ki blasts thrown at him.  
' OH. Okay, you wanna be like that Goten? You wanna be like that? I have an Evil Conciense too. Watch, watch me type this, you little prick.'  
  
"Um..Goten..." Mina said slowly, "what's this?" She said, nudging against him.  
  
The author gets hit across the face with a mallet.   
'ow...'  
Well, let's skip ahead a few days, becuase the author doesn't feel like writing much more. Oh yeah, the gang is in a beach house for their Spring Break. It's Friday, and they go back to school on Thursday of the next week.  
  
Goten and Trunks were eating a small dinner. Well, small for them at least. Seven plates of spaghetti, fifteen cups of Jolt (a very, very, very sugary soda. About 80% is sugar)  
twelve plates of salad, two large bowls of corn, ninteen pieces of french bread, and a jar of parmeasean cheese.  
"Man, Trunks, I don't think we're eating enough lately."  
"Yeah, especially you. Wemember, you have to get big and strong for your wittle giwlfwiend Gowten.  
Trunks burst out laughing. Goten stood up.  
"You want to take this outside?" He yelled.  
Both of them smiled at the same time.  
They both ran outside.   
Goten and Trunks stood across from each other.  
Mina, Lita, and Gohan stepped outside.  
"How many fights does this make?" Lita asked.  
"Oh, I don't know, about 10 or 20."  
Goten and Trunks powered up.  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said, "Your girlfriend's watching."  
"So is yours." Trunks said, smirking a little.  
"Want to make a little wager?" Trunks said.  
" If I win, you have to...um...do everyone's laundry."  
Trunks flinched.  
"Fine, but if I win, you have to walk around school in your underwear yelling 'I am a loser, watch me walk around doing my loser dance!' "  
"Sure. That's not as embarrasing as washing your girlfriend's bra and panties!" Goten burst out laughing.   
Trunks blushed a deep shade of red.  
Both competetors flew at each other. Large explosions were scattered throughout the yard, craters were left in their wake.  
Goten flew right behind Trunks and kicked him in the back, the spun underneith him and gave him a sharp kick in the face.  
Trunks grabbed Goten's leg and slammed him into the ground. Then, still holding his leg, threw him into the air and slammed him back into the ground 10 times.  
Goten kicked Trunks in the side with his free leg, then, turning super saiyin, kicked him in the face. While Trunks was flying back, Goten cupped his hands to his side.  
"KAME...KAME...HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled, setting the large blast toward Trunks.  
Trunks made his arms move about very quickly, then, putting them in front of him, yelled "BURNING ATTACK!!!"  
The two blasts created a large explosion. There was a lot of smoke, then Goten flew out from the smoke and gave Trunks and sharp uppercut punch.  
Trunks flew up, and then Goten elbowed him in the chest. Trunks grabbed Goten's elbow and slammed him into the ground in front of him. Then, he turned super saiyin and started throwing hundreds of ki blasts at Goten.  
When the dust settled, Goten stood up, he was super saiyin, but had many cuts and bruises.  
Goten kicked Trunks as hard as he could, then held out one hand at Trunks.  
"BIG BANG ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" Goten yelled, unleashing the giant blast toward Trunks.  
Trunks hit a sand dune, then when he looked up, he was hit by the large blast and there was a large explosion.  
Goten steped toward the crater he left.  
"I win." He said, offering a hand to his friend.  
"There will be other times." Said Trunks, spitting out a mouthful of sand.  
Goten helped Trunks out of the sand dune and they walked back to the house.  
"Now you have to wash everyone's laundry." Goten said, snickering a little.  
Trunks heaved a deep sigh.  
  
Oh man, Trunks is so screwed. Ha ha ha. Oh man, ha, I write the best shit. Woo. Alright. In our next installment, what's this? Aphrodisiac gets put into the gang's food? Not good. Not Good at all...  
Until then  
Peace  
~M 


	9. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...I have such an ev...

The Adventure  
A story by M  
(A/N: I own nothing. I'm in a good mood today. This does not happen very often. Consider yourself lucky. You little pricks. I own nothing. Don't sue.)  
Chapter 10: Ha ha ha ha ha ha...I have such an evil concience.  
  
Trunks scowled as he washed everyone's clothes. Goten came down into the laundry room carrying a basket.   
"Here's your girlfriend's clothes, and there's plenty more where that came from!" He smirked.  
Trunks just sighed.   
Ray sighed. She wanted to go to the beach with her friends, but her grandfather couldn't run the shrine by himself. 'Oh well,' she thought.   
Goten placed a camera a few feet away from Trunks. Had Trunks been playing attention he would have seen it. Oh well.   
Trunks went through the pile until he came across Lita's um....er....let's just call them 'unmentionables.'  
He cleared out everything that was in the washing machine and tenderly placed them in the washing machine. Goten sneaked down, took the camera, and teleported out of sight.  
Later that night...  
Goten popped a tape into the VCR.   
"What is this?" Trunks asked.  
"It's a learning film." Goten answered. "I'll be your teacher."  
Goten put on a teacher's hat and pulled out a pointer. He cleared his throat.   
"The subject for today is 'who do Trunks and Gohan like?' "  
Gohan and Trunks sat up quickly.  
"Notice, in this frame the toilet paper and vasoline Gohan is using to Amy's picture. Class, can you say 'masturbation?' "  
Trunks was rolling on the ground from laughing so hard. Gohan just silently seethed anger.   
"In our next frame, watch Trunks wash Lita's clothes." Goten said.  
Indeed, it was the scene from earlier.   
Gohan and Trunks just stared at Goten.  
"GET HIM!!!!!" They both yelled.  
Gohan connected with Goten's jaw, sending him flying through the window and onto the porch.  
Well, the rest is pretty violent, and I'm lazy, so let's just save that for later.   
All the girls watched as Goten was getting pulverised. Meanwhile, inside, a dark form walked around the kitchen, looking at the food they were going to eat....  
Goten let out a yell and Gohan and Trunks were blasted into the ground.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry you guys."  
Everyone stepped into the house. There was an akward silence.  
"Well," Said Lita, "I guess we should eat now."  
Every started eating their food except for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.   
Lita made big, teary eyes.  
"You don't like my food Trunks?" She sniffled.  
The boys sighed.  
Gohan took a taste of it then spit it back out.  
"DON'T EAT THIS!" He yelled.  
Well, it was kinda too late. The Girls have already ate all of it.  
"Why not?" Goten asked.   
"This is aphrodisiac." He said sullenly.   
(A/N: Aphrodisiac makes you horny. If you don't know what that means, it means it makes you want to have sex. If you don't know what that means, well, then you shouldn't be reading this. ;) )  
Goten, Trunks, and Gohan looked up at the girls.  
They were all smiling evily.   
"Mecury Bubbles....Blast!!!!"  
A fog was put all around the room. Gohan tried to fly away, but he couldn't see anything, and he hit the closed door and fell back, unconciouss.   
Goten silently tried to sneak away, but...  
"Venus love chain encircle!"   
Goten's foot was caught in a gold chain with hearts around it.  
He was thrown against the wall and fell uncoincious.  
Trunks just sat in his chair. His forehead was matted with sweat. He felt two arms wrap around him and throw him into the ground. He fell uncounciouss too.   
Later...  
Goten woke up and looked around. HE tried to move, but was trapped because his hands and feet were chained to the bed ( a la Mina)   
He looked around and saw Trunks and Gohan were also chained.   
Trunks slowly woke up, and looked around, seeing the chains first.   
"Goten? What the hell is goin' on?"  
"I dunno..."  
" The aphrodisaic got to them. They consumed enough to last a week." Gohan said calmly.   
"Gohan? When did you wake up?" Trunks asked.  
"I've been up for about an hour or two." he said.  
Just then, the door opened and all the boys' eyes grew so wide they almost popped out.   
It was...  
  
...a cliffhanger!  
"Oh! that looks so pretty!" Goten said.   
"Don't touch me there cliffhanger!" Trunks yelled.  
Ha ha ha...ok, review and I'll continue.  



	10. ..........

The Adventure Part 10: ..........  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue or I'll have to go ju jitsu on your behind.  
(A/N: I'd like to dedicate this story to my girlfriend Mira. I wuv wu Mira lol :) :) :P :*. Anyway, this story is only for mature people. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!)  
Goten's eyes rolled back into his head. Gohan turned so pale he was white.  
Trunks foamed at the mouth and passed out.   
There stood the four girls, Serena wearing leather and holding a whip, Amy was wearing something similar to Serena.  
Lita was..well, she had something on...  
Mina was wearing a short, short shirt that just covered her breasts.   
(Boy I would love to see Mira in that. )  
(Mira comes out behind M and pulls out a large club and screams "HENTAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" at the top of her lungs.)  
("AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")  
(Thunk!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ow....)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is the story still going on?" Goten asked.   
Gohan looked around.   
"Yup, because we're still talking."  
  
(M rubs his head. "I'm okay...")  
("You should have asked." Said Mira.)  
("Ow.............)  
  
Mina climbed onto Goten and straddled his hips.   
"Uh.. Mina," Goten said. "I love you and all too. But, uh...do ya hafta do this?"  
Mina just gave him an evil smile.  
Goten whimpered a little bit.  
  
Serena and Amy had the bed Gohan was laying on stand up.   
Both of them chuckled evily.  
Now, Gohan had faced many dangers before. Cell, Freiza, Vegeta, Bojack, and many others.   
But the two girls in front of him made the danger of the past monsters seem as dangerous as sitting on the couch.  
Both girls lashed the whips back and then they both lashed foward at Gohan.  
  
Lita was laying down on top of Trunks.   
"Trunks..." she cooed.  
"Um....er....yes?"  
"My clothing won't stay on! Is there anyway you can..." She said, lowering her voice and making it more seductive"..help me?"  
"'Oh boy..." Trunks said, as she started to take it off.  
  
Three years later...  
  
(Mira stood behind M, holding a baseball bat. She cleared her throat.)  
("Wha...? AHHHH! MIRA!???!?? Uh...I wasn't doin' nothin....")  
("Three years?")  
("Uh...oh...you know how computer's are! heh heh...typo! yeah. . .")  
(Mira put the baseball bat over her head like she was about to swing.)  
("NOOO! NO! I'll CHANGE IT!!!! I"LL CHANGE IT!!")  
  
Three Weeks later....  
  
(M looked up at Mira. She didn't say anyhting.)  
("Phew...")  
(BONG!!!!!! THUMP)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
("Ow....)  
  
  
Goten woke up first. Mina was on him, silently snoozing, a wry smile on her lips.  
Goten looked around the room. Gohan was asleep, large welts on his chest. Amy and Serena were on top of him.  
Trunks and Lita were both sleeping soundly, smiles on both their faces.  
Goten smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
(A/N: My head hurts.)  
Until Next Time  
Peace  
~M  



	11. I dunno...

DBZ SM 11: I dunno...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
(A/N: I hate my school. It's so damn stupid. Sorry I haven't posted anything, I've had sinus infections, and they've hurt.   
I have one right now as I write this.   
Anway, read this you damn ungrateful sons-and-daughters-of-bitches/bastards. Now shut up and read!  
  
Goten woke up to see Mina straddling him.   
"....uh...." Goten said.  
Mina put a finger over his mouth and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
"Sh..." She whispered.  
"Ok" He said.   
She was still naked.   
"Oh yeah, you're still naked." He said.  
She gave a devilish smile.   
"I know."   
"OH MY!!! OH MY!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! You're still on the influence of aphrodisiac!!!AHHHHH!!!! Wait a tic. That's not a bad thing..." Goten said.  
And with that Mina pounced on him. Although not much was seen, there was a lot of squeals of pleasure and elasity. And other synonyms for the words that you just read.  
  
Gohan yawned and tried to get out of bed, but found that his arms were weighted down by two beautiful girls on either side of him. That and the fact he was tied up tightly.   
"Ow..." He said.   
Serena and Amy stirred.   
Gohan gasped and stayed as silent as he could.  
"OHHH....GOTEN!!!" Mina yelled in joy.   
Serena opened her eyes slowly and woke Amy up.  
They both looked at Gohan with evil grins.   
"Uh...um...er...hey, nice weather we're having!" Gohan stuttered.  
They didn't listen to him. Amy bent over near Gohan's legs and opened her mouth.  
"YO! THAT AIN'T FUNNY!!!" He yelled.  
Just then, a large plot hole opened up and Videl popped out. Then Videl, Amy, and Serena jumped onto Gohan.  
"AHHHHHH!!! Hey wait...ooooh....yeah....hey wait!!!! NOOO! yes...." Gohan said.  
  
Trunks woke up. He couldn't move.  
"Ouch."   
  
(A/N: My head hurts. Seriously this time. Man, I'll continue this shit when I can...) 


	12. The Tournament

DBZ SM 12  
The Ultimate Tournament  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't Sue me.   
A/N: Hello. Ok, ok, I know I've been behind on finishing this but you know what? I don't know how to end it. Somehow, you'll get your ending. But shut the fuck up until then. ok? Good.   
  
"The Tournament of all tournaments! All ages can come in! Come now. Who will be our ultimate champion?"  
The advertisement on the t.v said.  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' ears perked at the sound of fighting.  
"Today at 10.00 am, come one come all."  
Gohan looked at his watch. 9:30 am.   
"Hm. Thirty minutes." He mumbled. "Thirty minutes!?!?!? AHHH!"   
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all rushed upstairs. Goten kept bumping into Gohan, who kept falling down.  
Then, Trunks tripped over Goten, which made him hit his head.   
"Ow!"   
There was a lot of thumping and rustling upstairs, and then all three warriors came down. Gohan with his regular gi, blue and red.  
Trunks with his sayian armor, and Goten with his father's gi. Gohan looked at his watch. 9.45.  
"We'll never make it in time!" Trunks yelled.  
"WE could fly there..." Goten said.  
"Good idea. Hey girls, we'll meet you there!" Gohan yelled.  
All three fighters turned ssj and blasted off toward the tournament grounds.  
Amy, Mina, Ray, Serena, and Lita all stared dumbfounded at where they once were.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
Later......  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"So what happened?" Lita asked.  
"Well, the tournament's not today. Today was a sort of 'qualifying round.' People had to punch this machine and the 30 highest scorers in the senior devision and 20 in the junior got to move on." Gohan explained.  
"Yeah," Goten said, snaking an arm around Mina's waist, "Tommorow is the true qualifying round."  
"We better go train," Trunks said, standing up, "no time to stand around." With that he walked toward the backyard with Goten and Gohan in tow.  
Gohan charged at Trunks, who gave him a swift kick in the chin. However, it would have hurt more if Gohan was actually there. Gohan phased behind Trunks and kicked him into the ground. Gohan powered up, but a sharp punch to his face made him think otherwise.  
Gohan flew back and the there were more punches to his stomach by a golden warrior. Goten smirked, but then frowned as he saw that Trunks' foot was planted firmly on his chest. Goten flew up very far and then stopped. He looked at Gohan and Trunks fighting.   
Trunks powered up, and then kicked Gohan in his stomach, who grabbed Trunks' arm and slammed him into the ground behind him.  
Trunks used the momentum from the throw to slam Gohan into the dirt in front of him. Gohan kicked Trunks in the face, who phased out before the foot came in contact. Then, Trunks jumped into the air toward Goten.  
Goten just threw a ki blast he'd been charging up at Trunks, which plowed him into the dirt next to Gohan.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Sometime later....  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Gohan took another swig of his beer.  
"Yessurie, you've gotsta admit it...I's the stronger of this *hic* group." Said Gohan  
"But's ya can't beat me, cause me gots a sword." Trunks slurred.  
Goten just looked at them, five beers in front of him.  
"You want to take thish outshide?" Gohan slurred, falling down.  
"Shure." Trunks said, falling back snoring loudly.  
Goten looked at the two drunkards, and looked down at the beer he'd poured on the floor because he didn't want to drink the beer.  
"Heh heh heh....dumbass' "  
  
======  
Next Day...  
======  
  
"How come you don't have hangovers?" Serena asked.  
"I dunno...I think it's because a saiyins metabolism is very sensitive and very fast." Trunks said.  
"Anyway, we've got to get to the tournament!" Goten said.  
  
"heh, a little punk wants to face me? Fine, don't worry little boy, this won't hurt for too long!" A tall pudgy man said, about to punch Goten.  
Goten smirked and waited for the man to punch him. It came, but Goten wasn't affected by it.  
"What the hell? That was my strongest punch!" The man yelled.  
"Rule number one," Goten said, "Never say your weakness to an opponent."  
"Rule number two," Goten said, kneeing the man in the stomach, "Don't let your guard down."  
"And Son Goten wins with a knockout!" The referee yelled.  
  
Gohan just looked confused as a short little man ran very quickly around him.  
"You don't look so tough now that you realize I'm faster than you....AHAHAHAHAHA!" The man said with a Russian accent.  
Gohan sighed and stuck out his foot.  
"Wha?!?!?" The man said, tripping over Gohan's foot and falling out of the arena.  
"Gohan wins by a fall-out!" screamed another referee.   
  
Trunks frowned. The battle was going in favor of Trunks until the man pulled out a glowing sword.  
"Heh, you don't like this now do ya, ya little bitch?" The man yelled.  
"Fuck, of all the days not to bring my fucking sword..." Trunks said.  
The man laughed and charged at Trunks.  
"Hey! This isn't in the rulebook!"The referee said.  
"Like I give a fuck!" The man said, blowing the referee to smitherines with one blast.  
"What the- - -?!?" Trunks was cut off as a sharp kick to his stomach sent him flying back.  
  
The man (well, since I don't want to say 'the man' in every other sentence, we'll just call him Shong),  
stood over Trunks and laughed.   
"TRUNKS!!!" Goten yelled, flying toward him.  
Shong looked over at Goten and smirked.  
"I'll be back later..." he said, disappearing.  
Goten looked around.   
"I can't sense his energy" Gohan said, kicking another opponent out of the ring.  
"Let's continue the match," Said the referee,"If he comes back then we'll get him."  
  
Meanwhile...  
Shong stepped into a small hole, and was instantly teleported to a large base.   
(of all the plot holes....)  
"B-b-boss! Hello!" Said one man.  
"I need everyone's help." Shong said, "To exterminate a problem."  
  
OH NO!! What's everyone to do? I don't know. Oh wait, yes I do. Ok, I'll finish this now.  
  
Goten gave a sensu bean to Trunks.  
He also threw Gohan one.  
"No thanks, but I might need it later," said Gohan, tucking it away.  
  
"Well, let's finish this tournament!" Goten yelled.  
So it finally came down to the semi-finals. Goten vs. Trunks, and Gohan vs. Troung  
Goten and Trunks stepped up to the large arena.  
"Well, it's just like old times, I remember this, don't you Goten?"   
"Yeah..."Goten mumbled.  
"Ready? Set....GO!!!!" The referee yelled.  
Goten and Trunks disappeared. Everyone gasped.   
Then they reappeared in the center of the ring, punches and kicks thrown in every direction. Goten powered up, blowing Trunks back,  
Trunks reappeared behind Goten and got him in a full nelson. He flew into the air and held Goten still in the full nelson.  
"I also remember this part too. This is the part where I throw you into the stands and then you---AH~!?" Trunks yelled as Goten flew back and then kicked Trunks hard in the chest.  
Trunks flew back at high speeds and started to slow down, finally, he stopped, but alas, his feet were barely touching the stands.  
Goten just smirked and crossed his arms, slowly touching the arena.  
Trunks just smirked.  
"Well, I didn't you expect what I used against you against me." Trunks said.  
"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't, now did I?" Goten said.  
"Good job." Trunks said, extending an arm.  
"Thanks." Goten said, shaking it.  
"Next up, Gohan and Troung!" The referee said.  
  
Gohan stepped up to the arena.  
"Don't even try to take me, I'll kick your ass so badly it won't be funny." Troung said.  
"Ha, don't make me laugh." Gohan said, looking into the audience.  
"GO GOHAN!!!!" Amy and Serena yelled.  
Gohan sighed.  
"This little prick doesn't even know my true power, maybe I'll just show him a little."  
Troung put 1% of his power toward Gohan.  
Gohan felt an immense power =, it almost knocked him off of his feet.  
Troung smirked.  
"That was only one percent of my true power." He said.  
Gohan stared wide-eyed at the fighter in front of him.  
"And when I kill you and anyone else in my path, I'll destroy the world, Son Gohan, son of Goku."  
"What the fuck?!?!?" Gohan yelled.  
  
{A/N: What's this? WHo's Troung, better yet, who's Shong? I don't know yet, check back soon.  
Until then  
Peace,  
M 


	13. Brother Vs. Brother

THe Adventure Part 13: Brother vs. Brother   
WARNING: This is the first chapter in a long time. Finally I write a piece of shit.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. And for those of you who are mentally challenged by the words I just wrote, it means you have no right to sue me.)   
(A/N: Sorry I've been so behind, but as you know, school started O_o. I HATE HOMEWORK!!!!!)   
  
Two contestants stood in the middle of a ring, with fists and legs flying everywhere. Finally, a large, fat man sat on a skinny man, ending the match.   
"1....2....3....4....5....you know the rest....10!" The referee counted out.   
"And Masaki Tenchi loses to Fat Bastard!"   
"I'M DEAD SEXY!!!" Fat Bastard yelled.   
"Damnit, oh well, I guess I'll just go home and have an orgy with the girls" Tenchi muttered.   
  
Gohan and Goten facefaulted at the large man before them.   
"Yeah," He said, "I sooooo dead sexy. One of the two of ya have to go against me."   
Goten smirked a little. Gohan just sighed and shook his head.   
  
Gohan and Goten both walked out to the large arena.   
"And now, Son Gohan versus Son Goten!" The announcer yelled.   
"Are you sure you're up to the challenge LITTLE bro?" Gohan quiped.   
"I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do."   
"Whatever."   
"READY...SET....GO!!!!!" The announcer yelled over the P.A.   
Gohan and Goten stood across from each other, staring, waiting for the other to make the first move.   
Then, Goten slid his feet apart slowly, and balled his hands into fists, putting them at his side. Then, he let out a soft yell.   
Electricity started to crackle off of his body. His hair flickered gold for a second. Energy started to gather around him, and he let out a louder yell.   
As he gathered energy, he let out a louder yell, until he finally powered up in a golden flash that shot into the air and through the clouds, out of the stratosphere and into the space beyond.   
Then, in the wake of the column of energy, there stood Goten in SSJ3.   
"Ready when you are Gohan." Goten said calmly.   
Rei's head shot up from behind Serena.   
"My God....look at his power!" She yelled.   
All the Sailor Moon girls (Who were participating in the championship) All watched with wide eyes as they say Goten turn SSJ3.   
Gohan smirked.   
"Good, but not good enough." He said.   
Gohan let out an extremely loud yell, sending shockwaves all around him. He looked up and his eyes turned white. There was a crater left around him, and then a bright flash of yellow.   
When the dust clearing, a glowing SSJ4 Gohan was left. (I know he never turns SSJ4, but he does in my story.)   
Gohan didn't even have time to react, as Gohan teleported right in front of him and gave him a solid punch to his jaw. Goten stumbled back and smirked.   
"I didn't know you were SSJ4 too." Goten said, turning SSJ4.   
"WHAT THE--?!?!?" Gohan yelled in disbelief.   
"Listen Mr. Fucksalot, you're not the only one whoc an go super saiyian 4.."   
"Mr. Fucksalot?" Gohan said, sweating slightly.   
"Don't give me that, I know you've been having a threesome with Amy and Serena." Goten smirked slightly.   
Gohan blushed a bright red.   
"I KNEW IT!!!" Goten yelled, laughing and falling to the ground.   
"What did Goten say?" Rei asked.   
Trunks looped his arms around Lita, who swooned and melted into his embrace.   
"Goten said that he and I knew that Serena and AMy were having threesomes with him." Trunks said smirking at their reaction.   
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Rei yelled.   
Amy and Serena both turned the color of a fire truck.   
Everyone burst out laughing.   
  
THen there was a loud crunch. Gohan had Goten in a bear hug.   
"Say it!" Gohan yelled, tightening his grip.   
Goten yelled out in pain.   
"Ahhh! NO...."   
"SAY IT DAMNIT!!!" GOhan said squeezing as hard as he could.   
Goten spit up blood.   
"OK OK! I'm sorry."   
Gohan smirked and let his grip go a little, which Goten took the time to give a sharp kick with his heel to Gohan's jaw. Gohan stumbled a little, which gave Goten another opporitunity.   
He put his hand on Gohan's stomach.   
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!" He yelled, sending the blast into Gohan.   
Gohan's eyes widened, and then there was a large explosion.   
"GOHAN!!!" Serena and Amy yelled at the same time.   
When the dust cleared, there was somthing no one expected...   
....A cliffhanger.   
(A/N: Read and review and I'll finish. You're just lucky I was in the mood to write a story.)   
Until then   
Peace   
~M


	14. The SideStory Part 2: Trunks is almost r...

Trunks' Date Part 2  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sue me and that's what you get. Nothing.  
(A/N: Here's the second of three)  
"NO GOHAN! THIS IS ALL WRONG! ARE YOU COLORBLIND??" Goten yelled.  
"HA! LIKE YOU KNOW ANYHTING! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT FASHION!" Gohan yelled back.  
Goten sighed and looked at Trunks.  
"This is what he calls fashion?" Goten mused.  
Trunks was clad in golfing shoes, blue and red plaid pants, a belly shirt, and a hat that was 10 sizes too small for him.  
"I guess you do know fashion..." Goten said.  
"Uh-huh," Gohan said happily.  
"Yeah, fashion for rejects!" Goten yelled.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gohan yelled.  
"YOU HEARD ME!!!" Goten yelled.  
Gohan and GOten then proceeded to fight across the floor and out of the store.  
Trunks sighed and looked at his watch.  
2:00. It was going to be a looong day. Begin countdown, 5 hours left.  
2:15: 4 hours 45 minutes: Trunks came out of the store wearing fatigues and a button up shirt. In the bag he had a collared shit with black dress up pants.  
Gohan and Goten walked up, slightly charred and disheveled.  
"Well, now what?" Trunks asked.  
"Uh....uh.....oh yeah, follow me!" Goten said, blasting off toward the Tsukino house.  
"WHAT? NO, no no no no no no no no no no no. Not gonna do that." Trunks said.  
"That's what Serena said." Gohan said, crossing his arms.  
"Baking her something? I don't know, I really haven't done anything like that..." Trunks said.  
"It's easy, what could go wrong?" Goten asked.  
The sailor scouts were all sitting in Serena's room talking.  
"So you're going out with Trunks? That's soo sweet!" Serena gushed.  
Lita blushed a bit.  
" I guess it is."  
"What's even more sweet is that Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are making you something right now." Serena said.  
"Awwwww!" Everyone chorused.  
"Well, aren't you going to get ready?" Rei asked.  
"I am."   
"Ok, well, what time is it then?"  
Serena looked at her clock.  
"5:12"   
1 hour, 48 minutes left.  
the girls were talking about our Z fighters when they heard a yell coming from the kitchen.  
"AhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH!!!! MUTANT COOKIE MIX!!!!" Goten yelled.  
The girls rushed down to the kitchen and they all burst out laughing.  
Gohan, Goten, andTrunks were all up to their necks in sticky batter.   
"heh..heh...heh..." Goten chuckled nervously.  
"Oh...how are we going to clean this mess up?" Serena asked.  
"I have an idea!" Goten said.  
"KA....ME.....HAAAAA.....MEEEEE..."  
"WAIT, NO GOTEN!!"  
"Huh? what?"  
"The gas is on you twit." Trunks said.  
"Oh."   
6:00. 1 hour left.  
Trunks sat in his chair like a vegetable, listening to a boring tape.  
"The rain...in spain...stays mainly on the plane." The tape said. "Repeat."  
"The rain in spain stays mainly on the--oh this is bullshit, what the hell does this have to do with my date?" Trunks said.  
"Wait, I modified it a bit." Said Goten.  
"I...am going to go out....with Lita. I....am going...to have sex...with her." Goten's voice came from the tape. "Rep---"  
Trunks blew the tape recorder up.  
"I...am going...to kill you!" Trunks said. "And no, there's no need for a repeat!" He said, charging after Goten.  
6:45: 15 minutes left.  
Goten knocked on Trunks' door again.  
"Trunks...c'mon Trunks. Ya gotta come out man." Gohan said.  
"What if something goes wrong?" Trunks said.  
"Nothing will go wrong."  
6:55. 5 minutes left.  
Goten and Gohan read off a checklist to Trunks.  
"Trunks, are your teeth clean?"  
"Check!"  
"Present them!" Goten said.  
Trunks smiled.   
"That'll do cadet. Candy?"  
Trunks held it up. "Check!"  
"Fine soldier. Breath mints?" Goten said.  
"In my mouth already sir!"  
"Money?" Gohan said.  
"Sir, yes Sir!"  
"I have one question cadet. Are you ready?"  
"Sir yes sir."  
"I said, ARE YOU READY!?"  
"Sir, yes sir."  
"I SAID ARE YOU READY, YOU FUCKING BUG!!"  
"SIR YES SIR!!!"  
"OK, make us proud." Goten said.   
Gohan and Goten saluted him.  
"Ok...that was just weird." Gohan said.  
"SIR YES SIR!" Goten said.  
"Shut up."  
"Right..."  
  
How will the date go? I don't know, review and I might have pity on your worthless souls. Sike, j/k :P) 


	15. Gohan's Return Battle

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. You're all just a bunch of fucking pricks, but that's why I love you. Yeah...)  
(A/N: Hi, sorry I've been so busy, but I've had a lot of shit to do. So, if you're a twat, you won't review my fic. Prick. Hahha that rhymed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.)  
The adventure part uh.....14?: Gohan's return battle.  
  
When the dust cleared Gohan stood in the air, unphased.  
"That was supposed to hurt?" Gohan asked.  
Goten looked confused for a second.  
"Well...er..." Goten was about to say something when a large explosion sook the ground.  
Gohan and Goten looked over where the explosion was and saw something that made them flinch.  
It was Cell and Frieza, each with a Majin marking on his head.  
"Well Gohan, long time no see. It's been a while since our last encounter, hasn't it? But now, I fear this will be your last encounter with me, for today, you die." Cell said.  
"Gohan," Goten whispered, "Who are these two goons?"  
"They're cell and frieza...whisper whisper.." Gohan went into explaining who they were.  
"Hey you guys," Said Serena, "Gohan and Goten are in trouble, let's go thrash 'em, whadd'ya say?"  
"Yeah," The scouts chimed in unison.  
And so they transformed. Sailor moon said her speech and they were in fron ot Cell and Freiza.  
"Well, what do you think of that you two goons--uh?"  
Cell and Frieza were both doubled over in laughter.  
"You think....that you freaks.....are any match for us?" Cell laughed.  
"Quick girls, use our Sailor Moon planet blast thingy!"  
The girls joined hands and then Sailor Moon said some stuff and then they started glowing colors.   
"SAILOR PLANET THINGY ATTACK!!!"  
Majin Cell looked at the oncoming blast and absorbed it with his tail.  
The girls were sweating hard, each of them drained of their energy.  
Majin Cell quirked what could be called an eyebrow and stared at the girls intently.  
"They're not even worth a fight. Thay blast couldn't even level a mountain."  
"Besides," Added Frieza, "Our first objective was to kill these three, then report back to Troung's base."  
"And , as soon as we're done with these three, I think I'll level out this whole stadium."  
Majin Freiza and Majin Cell laughed.  
(Ok, from now on Majin Frieza will be MF and Majin Cell will be MC)  
MF was about to go on talking when s/he abruptly keeled over in pain as s/he felt Gohan's fist go through his/her stomach and out his/her back.  
MC kicked Gohan in the face, sending him flying back into the arena, sending a large crater around him. Gohan passed out.  
MC lauged, "One down, two to go."  
MC looked down at MF.   
"Please, stop the pain Majin Cell."  
"I will..." He said, slamming his tail into Frieza's head, inevitably killing him/her.  
  
Goten and Trunks stared wide eyed as they saw MC absorb MF.   
He looked toward the duo.   
"Now, it's your turn."  
"Hey Trunks," Goten whispered, "Let's kick this guy's ass!"  
"With pleasure" Trunks said.  
  
Trunks and Goten both turned SSJ3.  
MC flinched, and stumbled back.  
"What the hell are those two?!?" He yelled.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuu----SION!!!!" Trunks and Goten yelled, fusing togehter perfectly.  
Gotenks looked up at MC.  
"Now...how should I kick your ass? Hard or soft....hm...."  
MC chrged at Gotenks, who stopped him with one finger.  
"What the--?"  
MC flew back as Gotenks kicked him.  
Then, Gotenks teleported.  
MC looked around.  
"W-where the hell did he go?"  
MC flew into the arena so hard that shockwaves were sent within a two mile radius.  
Gotenks looked at the crater the MC left.   
"Ha, that was easy."  
  
"Very good, you managed to kill one of my weaklings in record time! HA!" Troung said.  
Gotenks looked up at Troung.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"The one who's about to kill you." Said Troung, instantly, teleporting in front of Gotenks.  
Gotenks only had 2.1 seconds to react before Troung kneed him in the stomach and then backhanded him into the stadium wall.   
He then held out his hand and blew up the spot where Gotenks was.  
"Ha ha ha...stupid twat"  
Troung then looked around the stadium.  
"Hm...now to get rid of these civilians."  
  
Of the people who were sitting in the stadium that day, two thirds survived. Why, you ask? Because that one third was dumb enough to stay when Majin Cell+ Frieza showed up.  
Troung held out his hand and blew up the one third of the stadium that had people in it.  
"Well, that wasn't so hard."  
He looked over at the Sailor scouts.  
"Hm. Not bad looking, maybe I should take them along...."  
  
Gohan woke up slowly, and the first thing he noticed was the fire.  
"Oh no..." He thought. He tried to get up, but then he was well aware of the three broken ribs in his chest.  
He saw Troung walking toward the girls.  
"Oh no! I've got to stop him! But how..."  
  
FlashBack..  
Goten gave a sensu bean to Trunks.  
He also threw Gohan one.  
"No thanks, but I might need it later," said Gohan, tucking it away.  
End Flashback....  
  
"The sensu!" Gohan said, taking it out.  
Gohan was about to eat it when Troung grabbed it from his hand.   
"Now now now," He said, "We can't have you eating this, now can we?"   
He then proceeded to throw it to his far right, right in front of Lita.  
Troung smiled sadistically, then stomped on Gohan's chest.   
Gohan, feelinf a couple more of his ribs break, cried out in pain.  
Everytime Troung brought his boot down, the pain increased.  
Gohan cried out one more time, tears running down the side of his face, then he felt something growing inside of him.  
It wasn't numbness, or pain, it was anger.  
Gohan let out a yell of pain, panic, anger, and other synonyms for anger.  
Troung was thrown back.  
When he looked up, he saw Gohan, SSJ4, with an extremely pissed off look on his face.  
"Now..." Gohan said in an eerily calm voice, "You die."  
Gohan disappeared.  
Troung didn't even have time to look around when Gohan was right in front of him.   
Gohan kicked him hard in the face.   
Troung stumbled back, then caught Gohan's foot.   
Gohan cried out as he felt Troung snap it in half. Then, he cried out again as Troung threw him around like a rag doll.  
Troung kicked Gohan into a wall of the stadium, then Gohan came out of SSJ and fainted.  
Troung looked around.   
"Now," He thought, "what do I do with the rest of them?"  
  
"Lita..."   
Lita looked around.  
"Who's calling me?" She asked to no one.  
Troung looked at the girls.   
"Don't worry, I won't bite."  
"Leave us alone, scum bag!" Rei call out.  
"Lita." The voice was more demanding. "Lita, I'm talking to you through your mind."  
"Trunks?" Lita thought.  
"Yes...Listen, you see that bean in front of you?"  
"Yeah..." She thought.   
"Pick it up and run to Gohan, you must do this as quickly as possible. Get him to eat that bean."  
"Why? What does it do?"  
"Lita, LISTEN TO ME! That bean will restore Gohan's health. You could give it to us, but we're too far away for you to get it to us. Give it to Gohan."  
"Okay."  
Lita picked up the bean and ran towards Gohan. She was almost there when a ki blast hit the ground in front of her and threw her back.  
Troung picked up the bean and swallowed the bean whole.   
Then, he picked Lita off the ground by her legs.   
"I think I'll kill you first," He said, creating a ki blast in fron of her face.  
  
I'm tired, R/R and I'll continue.   
Until then  
Peace   
~M 


End file.
